


After A Night Out

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff with a hint of smut. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Night Out

"These shoes..."

John laughs, sensing what it coming and picking Katie up, quite ignoring her squeak of surprise as he kicks his own shoes off and makes his way to the bedroom. He sets her own only when they are safely inside the door and the door is locked. Katie shoots him a look and he can't help but smirk. 

"That dress is falling off you..."

"Gee, wonder why..."

Katie's voice is flat and yet John laughs, moving to kiss her. 

"Here, let me help..."

He smiles, lifting the one strap down, watching the dress slip from Katie even as he moves to shrug off his jacket, hanging it up before undoing his bow-tie and shirt, his trousers left on the floor. Katie smiles even as he carries her to the bed, settling over her and moving to kiss her. They will, eventually, end up curling into one another, but for now he is content merely to kiss her.


End file.
